


this is love

by smoldeokjuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, general xj lovin cause we need more of that, lots of sugar, twt saw it first but decided i'd post these here as well :>
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldeokjuns/pseuds/smoldeokjuns
Summary: sweet drabbles based off prompts in my cc (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 51





	1. xiaocas, kissing in a concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: xiaocas attending their first concert together !!!! and xiaojun being SO excited that he ends up kissing xuxi PLS

it’s _the_ day.

the day dejun’s been counting down towards ever since he’d managed to secure _two_ tickets for _jay chou’s_ concert.

(dejun, waiting anxiously on the website, leg bouncing nervously on the floor, pretty eyes fixed on his phone clock, tense fingers positioned expertly on his mouse, ready for _war_ – watches the seconds go by with his lip bitten, hushed mumbles – _’56… 57… 58… 59…_ ’

xuxi, sitting beside, unable to hide the affectionate smile that tears past the corners of his lips as the clock hits _twelve_ and dejun huffs a ‘ _now!_ ’, thick brows furrowed in concentration as he clicks on buttons and types in information like he’s got this all _memorised_ beforehand – finally, dejun clicks on the last ‘confirm’ button, _breath held_ – a green pass flashes on the screen, and xuxi laughs as dejun throws his fists up in celebration.

‘ _i did it_ , xuxi!’ dejun hops into an unexpecting xuxi’s lap, sparkly eyes filled with such _pure_ emotion, throws his arms around xuxi’s neck. ‘we’re going to be seeing jay chou next february and we got row B seats! isn’t that _amazing_?’ xuxi smiles as he’s embraced in a tight, _tight_ hug, sweet warmth spreads in his chest – ‘i just can’t explain how happy i am to be able to share my first concert experience with _you_!’)

it’s the day dejun’s been talking about _every single night_ since he’d secured the tickets – both of them huddled up in bed, basking in each other’s warmth. dejun, with his warm face tucked into xuxi’s neck and his cold fingers squeezing around where they interlock with xuxi’s larger ones, rambling on about how excited he is for _the day_ , how it’s going to be so soon, how jay chou has been his _idol_ since he was _ten_ and how he was such an inspiration in guiding dejun’s decision to pursue a career in music – all of these things, xuxi has heard _a million and one_ times before, these are words deeply _etched_ into the back of his head. but xuxi listens with a _smile_ regardless; listens as he _nods_ ; listens as he strokes through dejun’s freshly dried hair; listens as he presses kisses to dejun’s forehead; listens as he throws his leg across dejun’s smaller body to pull him even _closer_ … listens until dejun’s adorable ramble _softens_ in volume before finally slowing to a stop… listens till _soft snoring noises_ are all he hears.

the lights go out, the stadium fills with pitch black – dejun’s fingers tense up in xuxi’s hold, and xuxi grips tighter with _assurance_. there are so many sounds to take in – sharp clapping, feet stomping, deep roars, pitched squeals – but xuxi doesn’t let any of them take his attention away from what _matters,_ now.

it’s not the stage, for sure.

with the little bit of white light reflecting off the countless lightsticks all around, xuxi can make out the soft, pretty contours of dejun’s features – his lower lip bitten swollen ( _xuxi wants to kiss it better_ ); his eyes shining with _anticipation_ , with _love_ , with _tears_ , with the many emotions he’s built up over past decade –

the lights come on again; they come in flashing lasers, red and green and white – the crowd roars even _louder_ , and xuxi can feel dejun almost _jolt_ with excitement as a grand platform is raised slowly, dramatically, a _man and his piano_ stands in the centre of it –

what comes next, xuxi doesn’t expect at all.

it happens in a matter of seconds, dejun’s fingers unravel from his own before familiar arms are thrown around his neck again – dejun’s pulling xuxi in for a _kiss_ in the middle of the _highlight_ of the concert – dejun’s lips, soft and warm as always, they taste particularly like _cherry_ today, must be the new balm he’d bought on the way – before he knows, dejun pulls away. his eyes, they shine _bright_ with tears.

dejun shouts something, but the noises around drown his voice out completely. xuxi must be looking pretty _confused_ , because dejun laughs, eyes crinkling up – a single pretty tear escapes the corner of his eye. dejun’s mouthing something again, and this time xuxi focuses on those glistening, kiss-swollen lips – it looks a lot like ‘ _i love you’_

the crowd now falls silent – the stadium echoes _crisp,_ melodious notes from the piano, and the man starts singing the opening verse to a _song_. dejun’s gaze isn’t even fixed onto the stage anymore – those shiny eyes, they’re fixed onto xuxi; his pink mouth, curled up into big, wide _smile_ – xuxi’s chest swells with emotion, there’s a sour twinge in his nose.

xuxi blinks away the blurry tears in his eyes, before pulling dejun in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter saw it first but i realised not everyone here may be following my twt so i figured i might as well leave these here too :> comments and kudos are always loved <3
> 
> or find me on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/smoldejuns) and cc @smoldejuns  
> (feel free to leave drabble prompts on my cc!! but i may or may not get to everything because life :3)


	2. xiaocas, cuddles in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: lucas climbing into xj's bed after a long day and xiaojun complaining about how warm he is but eventually they end up snuggling together ;__;

after about half an hour of tossing and turning in between phone checks, dejun’s _just_ about to _finally_ drift off into sweet, sweet sleep when his bed creaks noisily and dips with _familiar_ weight, when a pair of arms curl up around his sensitive middle, grip strong and _unrelenting –_ dejun can’t even turn his body to meet with the face of this _intruder_.

in all honesty, he doesn’t need to.

there’s only one culprit in mind.

_‘xuxi?’_

the said boy _hums_ in agreement, his deep voice rumbles through dejun’s tired body _–_ vibrations spread from where his lips press against the soft skin of dejun’s nape, his breath tickles the smooth hairs there and they _flutter_ prettily, accordingly.

‘you’re really _hot_ , go _away,_ ’ dejun whines, breathless, as he uselessly slaps at the heavily bulked arms wrapped _tight_ around his waist.

he doesn’t _actually_ mean it – but the arms don’t let go, _anyway_.

‘i know that already, but _thank you_ for affirming me,’ xuxi chuckles against dejun’s neck, hot puffs of air seep through his sensitive skin and dejun can all but squirm helplessly in xuxi’s loving arms – dejun groans when he _finally_ realises that xuxi had very _conveniently_ chosen a completely different way to interpret his earlier complaint.

but he wasn’t exactly wrong, too.

‘you know i didn’t mean it in _that_ way!’

‘you did, too.’

‘no, i was totally referring to your body temperature!’

‘ _ah…_ ’ xuxi starts, and dejun’s heart races as the grip around his waist loosens up, slowly. ‘so you don’t think i’m _hot_ , hot.’ xuxi huffs as he sits up on the bed, arms crossed over his puffed-out chest like a child throwing an absolutely unwarranted _tantrum_.

‘ _no,_ ’ dejun starts in defense – he can no longer fight the urge to smile at how utterly _amusing_ this entire situation is, lips curling up at the corners.

‘why are you smiling? is this funny? you not even finding your own boyfriend _hot_ , hot?’

‘i think this is just _ridiculous_ , is why.’

‘so now you not only think i’m not _hot_ hot, but also ridiculous. i see how it is. i’m really hurt _–_ ’

xuxi doesn’t get to complete his playful tirade, because dejun’s got his face cupped in those little hands – and the _softest, warmest, sweetest_ lips pressed to his own.

‘i think you’re hot and ridiculous, that’s what makes you adorable, and that’s why i’m _crazy in love_ with your annoying ass. okay?’

dejun pulls away from the kiss, _dizzy_ , cheeks flushed from the _cheesy_ confession he’d just blabbered out. his cheeks _burn_ even more when he meets with xuxi’s widened puppy-eyes _–_ they shine with _unabashed_ affection, he’s absolutely _smitten_. dejun’s breath catches as his gaze falls onto the little lovesick smile playing on xuxi’s full, kiss-swollen lips.

‘finally a satisfactory answer,’ xuxi laughs and takes dejun’s hot cherry cheeks into his hands, squishes the soft, _pliant_ flesh between his fingers. ‘my question now is, should i still _go away_ or do you want me to spend the night here?’

‘god, you’re so, so _annoying_!’

‘so what?’

dejun answers by tugging xuxi’s arms back around his waist and throwing the thick, warm blanket over their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some soft xiaocas! comments and kudos are always loved <3
> 
> or find me on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/smoldejuns) and cc @smoldejuns  
> (feel free to leave drabble prompts on my cc!! but i may or may not get to everything because life :3)


	3. xiaodery, sitting in your boyfriend's lap as he games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i don’t know if you know this trend from tik tok but there was a trend where you would sit on your boyfriends lap while he is playing video games and hug him, and I think that would be cute for xiaodery 🥺 xiaojun wanting attention but not wanting to ask hendery cus he’s afraid he’s bothering him so he justs sits on his lap while he’s playing 🥺

“ _again?_ ”

dejun huffs in apparent disdain, arms crossed over his chest from where he’s sat cross-legged on the bed.

_last one, last one, last one._

all men ever do is _lie_ , dejun rolls his eyes as guanheng looks across his shoulder – the forest-green glow of the computer screen illuminates one half of his face prettily. guanheng makes sure dejun’s looking at him, before trying on the best pair of puppy eyes he can manage ( _it’s adorable, dejun’s got no choice but to admit through gritted teeth_ ), rubs his palms together and holds up a single index finger, nods his head aggressively in _assurance_.

yeah, how convincing.

dejun wonders how many _last ones_ guanheng can manage to squeeze in, before those questionable morals of his actually kick in ( _will they?_ ). but that’ll be a game for another day, dejun’s not exactly in the mood for that _now_. dejun pouts as he looks to the side, curls his fingers into the sleeves of his giant sweater paws, eyes fixed onto the gentle pit-patter of cold drizzle against the warm windows of their room, it fogs up the clear surface – tonight, he’s in the mood for _cuddles_ with his stupid boyfriend.

and what dejun wants, he _will_ get.

so he pushes the warm covers to the side, jumps out of bed, and lands on the ground with a determined hop – strides over to the gaming setup with _confidence_ , rests his palms on guanheng’s tense shoulders and gives them a _firm_ , loving _squeeze._

guanheng clearly does _not_ expect that, because he _jolts_ beneath dejun’s touch – turns around to look at dejun with wide, _wide_ eyes – before realising he’s still in the game, but it’s now _too late_ – because in those few seconds he got distracted, he’d gotten hooked and pathetically _one-shotted._ all that meets him now is a sad, sad _grey screen_ , and he can only watch in horror as xuxi who’s now left _alone_ to fend against the two enemies in their lane, passes away tragically soon after.

a distraught, vulgar cry can be heard through guanheng’s headphones.

‘ _oops_ ,’ dejun giggles against guanheng’s ear as he looks at the screen. they’re exactly ten minutes into the current game – and in _dejun’s dictionary,_ that’s five minutes till the surrender option opens. 

‘ _dejun, what the hell are you doing’_ guanheng hisses, not forgetting to mute himself first. a pity he can’t mute xuxi who’s now on an angry tirade about how guanheng’s a total _shit_ support.

‘oh _don’t worry_ baby,’ dejun _smiles_ , bats his eyelashes all _sweet and innocent_ as he slides into guanheng’s lap, now – little legs dangle on either side of guanheng’s chair. ‘just continue with the game! i just wanted to rest here for a while, and we can _cuddle_ when this _last game_ ends’ dejun is soft and warm and all things _good,_ and guanheng bites back a sound before unmuting himself, because colour has returned to his screen and it’s time for guanheng to prove xuxi absolutely _wrong_.

or _not_.

the game continues with dejun in guanheng’s lap, and guanheng _determined_ to prove that huang guanheng, pyke main with a 72.9% win-rate, is the _best support you can find and you’d better be thankful to have him in your team_ – dejun wraps his arms around guanheng’s neck, and guanheng _misses_ a hook; dejun presses a soft kiss to guanheng’s nape, and guanheng gets _caught_ in a terrible spot by the enemy; dejun naughtily wiggles his hips, and guanheng accidentally steals xuxi’s kill; _dejun, dejun, dejun_ , and guanheng does nothing but _feed, feed, feed._

the _smile_ on dejun’s face persists as xuxi’s speech is reduced to nothing but vulgarities, it’s gotten to the point he doesn’t even have to listen from guanheng’s headphones anymore because xuxi’s screams can now be heard audibly from two rooms away. the smile is wiped off that pretty face soon after, though.

‘guanheng you’re playing so fucking _badly_ this game if i didn’t know better i’d have thought _dejun_ hijacked your computer or something.’

‘ _hold the fuck up. excuse me_?’

guanheng groans, buries his face in his hands as dejun, red-faced and absolutely worked up, takes over his mic.

‘wait, dejun? what the fuck, it’s been _you_ all this time? i could’ve sworn guanheng was talking all this while– ‘

‘no, it _was_ guanheng but he’s playing like absolute crap because the one and only xiao dejun is sitting in his lap. and a big _fuck you_ for talking crap about me behind my back, asshole!’

there’s a brief moment of silence as xuxi takes the situation in –

and then the timer hits _15:00_.

‘perfect time for us to ff15 i guess… surrender _please_ ,’ guanheng hurriedly takes over the mic in effort to calm the situation down.

‘ _sure,_ ’ xuxi groans. ‘oh god, i don’t even wanna think about what dejun was _doing_ for you to have been playing so terribly. disgusting!’

‘have fun letting your thoughts run _wild_ ,’ guanheng says weakly, his cheeks burn coral as dejun smiles sheepishly – xuxi fakes a retching sound, and the two watch the screen as it displays a sad ‘ _DEFEAT_ ’.

it’s _victory_ for dejun though – guanheng heaves as he picks dejun up, the smaller boy lets his legs dangle loosely around guanheng’s hips – a cheeky smile plays on inviting lips, a cherry flush paints his pretty cheeks as he’s dropped onto the bed with a soft thud.

‘so you wanted cuddles, huh? _oh_ i’ll give you cuddles _alright_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always loved <3 you'll appreciate this drabble more if you could get the little references here and there i tried as best as possible to keep things simple but i also wanted to get that gaming element in oof
> 
> or find me on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/smoldejuns) and cc @smoldejuns  
> (feel free to leave drabble prompts on my cc!! but i may or may not get to everything because life :3)


	4. xiaocas, dejun is a xuxi-shirt-thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: xiaocas au where xiaojun gets his bigass white sleep shirt from lucas’ bed and the big man keeps looking for it only for lucas to see xiaojun wearing it in his vlive where he reviews his korean lessons

xuxi’s been going at this for at _least_ fifteen minutes now, he’s rummaged through his closet three times in between timed two-minute breaks to look again with _fresh eyes_ in hopes of a miracle happening – but to no avail. a thoroughly messed up closet stares back at xuxi – shirts slipping off the hangers here and there; shirts unfolded; shirts turned inside-out, piled up on the shelves – the sight _mocks_ him. kun would _probably_ say something along the lines of xuxi being messy and disorganised and that’s why he always loses his things – but xuxi will kindly disagree, because he’s _definitely_ got _some_ sort of _order_ going on, even if it’s all _up there_ , stashed away in his brilliant mind. even if it definitely doesn’t _look_ like it.

there’s still no sight of the beloved _white shirt_ he’s been trying to find.

xuxi buries his head in his hands and lets out a _loud_ , exasperated groan.

so loud it attracts kun’s attention, and has the man strolling into the room, seemingly concerned.

‘what’s the matter?’

‘i’ve been trying to find _one_ of my shirts for a good while… it’s gone missing, somehow.’

‘have you checked the laundry too?’

xuxi nods with a heavy heart.

‘let me _try_ ,’ kun starts, takes one look at xuxi’s closet and _sighs_ aloud, shakes his head, places his hands on his hips.

that’s the _sign_.

xuxi closes his eyes, takes a _deep breath_ , and mentally prepares for the incoming nag in _3… 2… 1…_

‘ _look how messy and disorganised you are_ ,’ kun starts as he gets to work, picks up the first crumpled shirt he sees and folds it against his chest. ‘ _no wonder you’re always losing your things!_ ’

hit the nail _right_ on the head.

‘what shirt are we trying to find again?’

‘um, the big white one… i think i’ve mentioned before that it’s really comfortable to sleep in.’

kun pauses, then looks at xuxi again – lips pursed into a tight, undecipherable smile.

‘do you know _something_?’ xuxi raises a brow, confused at the really _weird_ expression currently plastered across kun’s face.

‘you know dejun’s doing a vlive right now?’

‘no… but what’s that got to do with _anything_? i was too _busy_ turning my closet inside-out for that stupid shirt.’

‘maybe, just _maybe_ … you should watch it,’ kun grins as he slowly backs out of the room. ‘and my job is done here. don’t forget to thank me later!’

now xuxi’s _really_ confused. had kun gone out of his mind? perhaps the burden of being the single braincell of the group _finally_ proved too much to bear? still, xuxi decides to give him the benefit of doubt and – sure enough, a vlive notification pops up when he unlocks his phone. xuxi taps into it, and – _there’s his answer._

xuxi decides he _will_ have to confront dejun.

 _(but not before watching the entire live_ – _love-stupid smile on his face; fingers generously tapping away at the ‘like’ button.)_

‘dejun?’

‘what’s up,’ dejun answers from where he’s comfortably laid in bed, scrolling through his phone, legs curled beneath the covers. the upper half of his body almost _drowns_ in loose, white material which _barely_ hangs on to his little frame.

that is, _without a doubt_ , xuxi’s shirt.

the shameless shirt thief stands right before xuxi’s eyes and blatantly flaunts the stolen possession. no _remorse_ whatsoever. unbelievable. unacceptable. dejun’s getting _bold_ these days, too bold.

‘don’t you think you might’ve _stolen_ something from me?

‘ _stolen?_ ’ dejun’s eyes widen as he drags the hefty accusation out dramatically. the boy finally sits up on the bed and puts his phone aside. ‘your _heart,_ perhaps?’

that goddamn _sweet_ smile on his face, the way those pretty lashes _flutter_ as he blinks _innocently_. xuxi’s a _goner_ – no, absolutely not. xuxi _will_ stand his ground today and he _will_ get his shirt back.

‘i’m referring to that shirt you have on. that’s definitely _mine,_ i recognise that coffee stain on the collar any day, don’t try to pull a _but-i-bought-the-same-one!_ it’s not gonna work,’ xuxi chides sternly. one look at the small pink _pout_ now on dejun’s face is enough to _melt_ xuxi’s insides. god, he’s so _weak_ this isn’t even funny anymore.

‘but this isn’t _your_ shirt,’ dejun huffs and gets up from the bed, stands face-to-face with xuxi in confrontation – perhaps, _face-to-chest_ would be more accurate. his brows are furrowed, his hands on his little hips. ‘it’s _our_ shirt!’

‘ _our_?’ xuxi blabbers, baffled. the _nerve_ of dejun! ‘this is _my_ shirt, look how _big_ it is on you, it doesn’t even _fit_ ,’ xuxi says, and to prove his point, tugs _gently_ on the sleeve – it immediately slips down dejun’s shoulder, exposing a gorgeous expanse of pretty pale, _faintly marked skin_.

the sudden sight of it has xuxi’s cheeks burning, forbidden memories of their _heated_ session a few nights ago immediately flood his mind – _begone, thoughts_! xuxi’s got one simple fucking task to do – and he absolutely will _not_ be fazed!

but dejun _notices_ xuxi’s deepened flush, and the boy isn’t letting go for sure. _smiling_ , dejun takes xuxi’s finger and runs it across his own _warm_ , exposed skin, slowly presses it into the faded pattern of bruises left behind. ‘look at all of the _marks_ you left on me, xuxi,’ dejun _giggles_ , bites down on his lip. ‘ _i’m yours–‘_

xuxi’s heart leaps at that statement ( _so does his dick_ ). this isn’t even fair play! dejun’s saying completely irrelevant things right now–

‘–and _you’re mine_ ,’ dejun whispers. ‘my things are _ours_ , and so are yours. in conclusion, we are loving boyfriends and we do what loving boyfriends do. we share!’

dejun finishes up his brilliant speech by going on his _tippy toes_ and giving xuxi a sweet, short _peck_ on the lips.

‘you’re _unbelievable,_ dejun _.’_

dejun laughs, cheeks dusted a soft pink. ‘in a _good_ or a _bad_ way?’

‘ _good_. of course good,’ xuxi rolls his eyes. ‘the logical flow in your speech was simply _excellent_ , and it made me ponder and reflect on many things,‘ xuxi _grins_. ‘–like how it’s time for me to finally bring that drumstick pillow of _ours_ to my room and cuddle with it tonight.’

‘no!’ dejun’s eyes widen, jaw dropped in horror. ‘ _never!_ anything but _my_ precious drumstick pillow!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always loved <3 happy valentines day!
> 
> or find me on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/smoldejuns) and cc @smoldejuns  
> (feel free to leave drabble prompts on my cc!! but i may or may not get to everything because life :3)


End file.
